smallville_role_playing_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
John Stewart
John Stewart is a former US Marine who is now the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 which includes Earth. Background John Stewart was born in Detroit, Michigan, to an average family, and had to apply himself to the limit just to make it through the public school system. Seeking to improve and distinguish himself at the same time, John enlisted in the USMC right out of high school, served eight years of active duty, including in Force Recon as a Scout Sniper. John has seen combat operations both covert and regular in, Afghanistan, Iraq, Ethiopia, and Indonesia before his enlistment expired. John Stewart survived an enemy attack on his unit in Indonesia due to the brave heroics of Whitney Fordman whose sacrifice was not in vain, as John is one of several survivors of that day, he would not be a Lantern today if not for Whitney. On advice from a friend from another unit, lost in Indonesia, John decided to try college to improve his architectural talent and dreams thereof. It is also where John met a young college freshman for a dorm mate, who he is hard on, even though the kid did his studies the best he could, because he sometimes messed around. John got used to his dorm mate’s fun side and the latter got used to John’s seriousness, each rubbing off a bit on the other. While John’s dorm mate readied for summer break to spend with relatives, John himself was readying for summer classes. However, before John could sign up, he was then chosen by the Guardians of the Universe as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. John spent his summer training on Oa to use his power ring and was then assigned by the Guardians to Sector 2814, later as Earth’s Resident Lantern due to immediate and near future threats serious enough to warrant it. John made a surprise visit to his former dorm mate to apologize for not returning to MU as planned and said new responsibilities forced him to put his architectural dreams aside and does not know if he would be able to return to MU fulltime as yet. It was when John noticed changes in his classmate’s behavior and he watched him from afar fearing he got into the wrong places and fell in with the wrong crowd. It was the opposite, during one of his friend’s nights out, he learned his classmate also has dual identity and has powers, because he had to step in to keep from being killed during one of his rescues. Abilities John Stewart has an incredibly strong will, one even beyond the limits of a GLC Ring, often showing in the form of fierceness, determination, toughness, and resourcefulness the vast majority of people, namely in the USA lack today. John’s strength, will, courage, honor, and selflessness are all essential to life in the Green Lantern Corps and his experience in the USMC is a bonus. John’s commitment was tested after two years at Metropolis University, when he ultimately decided the greater good was more important than his Architect dreams. Skills John Stewart is a discharged US Marine who served eight years of active duty, including as a, Force Recon Scout Sniper, of which he achieved legendary status for his ranged and accurate kill shots and being one of few able to do so from a mile or more away. John spent two years at Metropolis University deciding where to go to develop his architectural talent and passion, when he was chosen as the next Green Lantern of Sector 2814, which includes Earth. John ended up choosing to stop at his Associates Degree deciding to commit to the Green Lantern Corps. After training on Oa during over that summer, the GLC having doubled its traditional number of Lanterns, even having back ups just in case, and major threats coming Earth’s way sometime soon, John was chosen by the Guardians to be Earth’s Resident Green Lantern because the threats, both immediate and long term warrant such a decision. Powers John Stewart is a member of the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic peacekeeping force with thousands of sectors throughout the universe. He wields an Oan Power Ring and a Lantern shaped battery to charge it as needed, which in turn is powered by the Central Battery on Oa itself harnessing the energy of Will from throughout the universe. Because of John’s past as USMC Force Recon Scout Sniper, his training and experience gave him a head start in training, as many new Lanterns are not already elitely trained combatants. where not nearly as imaginative as many Lanterns, his will more than makes up for his limited creativity. His ring gives him the same powers all Green Lanterns have, including flight, variable limits of invulnerability, making energy constructs limited by imagination and willpower, and the ring itself is affected by the user’s personality, so John’s will and propensity toward quality workmanship and passion for architecture mean “everything John builds is solid” in the words of the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, so his constructs have architectural qualities. His past as a Force Recon Marine also makes John a very capable leader, another trait for which his ring chose him. Weaknesses Because John is not nearly as imaginative as other Green Lanterns other than in architectural imagination, John’s constructs are more often than not, something that he knows very well and of how it works, like an energy M-16, M-40, or M-107 Rifle, military style body armor and helmets, fighting knives, etc. John also makes larger constructs, like catapults, shelters, bunkers, riot shields, vehicles, and other things he is familiar with both appearance and inner workings. In addition to fairly commonplace constructs both civil and military, John can also project energy shields, force fields, bubbles, beams, blasts, and other attacks, defenses, and what commonly used by most Green Lanterns. Because his creativity is mainly limited to his architectural passion and talent, any energy projections of John’s own imagination outside of that realm is very rare and more so rarely successful, his creativity is lesser compared to most Lanterns, his use of imagination for constructs is limited to things he is familiar with and to things where he knows how they work, things that can be built, worked, destroyed, or otherwise explained by science. When not using his ring, if his ring runs out of power, or he is physically separated from his ring, John becomes as mortal as any other ordinary human, with the same physical frailty as a normal human, his eyesight reverts to below normal, requiring him to wear glasses or contacts, his hair grows back to short afro, his stubble mustache and somewhat shaggy goatee returns, and his GLC suit reverts back to the Earthly attire he was wearing before he transformed into Green Lantern mode. John has to recharge his ring regularly with a Lantern shaped portable battery connected with the Central Battery on Oa. Ordinarily the power charge can last 24 hours or more, sometimes less depending on how often he uses his ring, the constructs he creates, and how long he keeps he keeps them going. The Lantern he uses is kept in a small pocket dimension only John or another Green Lantern can locate via their ring, whether the ring is fully charged or not, the ring’s computer and semi sentient AI tells its user. Equipment John has a lantern shaped power battery connected to and powered by the Central Battery on Oa, which he uses to charge his Oan Power Ring as needed. A small pocket dimension John uses is where he keeps his battery and can only be detected by the Semi-Sentient Artificial Intelligence of his ring’s computer or that of any other GLC ring for that matter. John’s Ring is a highly advanced super computer as well as a weapon of the mind, a semi-sentient AI system, a universal translator, a combat advisor, and a highly sophisticated communicator with super strong transmission and receiving capability for contacts with Oa, the GLC, the Guardians, and other groups John may work with. Earth’s most powerful supercomputer poses no more threat or challenge to John’s GLC Ring than a pre-WW2 Radio. Unlike most Lanterns, John can use his ring to change his attire for more than just between his GLC suit and what civilian garb he had on before the transformation, he can use his ring to create any kind of attire he needs for a given situation and make it very convincing, like a tuxedo for a formal gathering for one. Personality John Stewart is a no-nonsense individual with a hard nose military attitude and an equally strong level of discipline, which can put him at odds with his peers. John pushes himself to achieve quality work in any pursuit he takes to and expects the same from those who work with him. As a USMC Force Recon Scout Sniper, John is among the elite as a marksman, combatant, and strategist, who applies those skills to his duties serving as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. John is also a selfless man with a sense of duty before personal pursuits, which was shown after two years at Metropolis University, he chose to commit to GLC, to be chosen is both the highest honor and the greatest responsibility, and given the dark times brewing, he could not live with himself if he turned away from it. Appearance John is a human male of African American heritage at peak youth, health, and fitness. He has black hair and brown eyes, his hair is short curly and gives the impression an Afro would result if he grows it any longer, and his eyes are a fierce shade of dark brown. He has a short hardly noticeable mustache, which is mainly stubble, but also a short goatee. John is a discharged US Marine, who maintains the physique thereof in his daily routines, still trains and works out like one, remains as self disciplined and organized as one. John is also a Green Lantern and thus his uniform is very much like what every GLC member wears, with the distinct difference that John does not wear a mask like the rest. When using his ring, his eyes glow bright green, his head goes completely bald and his face goes clean shaven, reflecting his time in the USMC. In civilian mode, John needs glasses or contacts to correct his vision to 20/20, whereas when using his ring, his vision gets corrected by its power. Over time the long term use of his ring and the energy it projects will permanently correct John’s vision to 20/20. Vital Statistics Species: Human Gender: Male Age: 27 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown (Growing Green when using his GLC Ring) Height: 6'4 Build: Large/Solid Weight: 215 Family: Yet to fill in. Friends: Yet to fill in. Enemies: Sinestro or anyone else Green Lanterns have to oppose. Likes: *Organization *Efficiency *Discipline *Accountability *Self Reliance ... and secretly Old Yeller. Dislikes: Injustice, prejudice, thoughtlessness, litterbugs, waste, destruction, war, mass murder, etc.